durrrrfandomcom-20200214-history
How Brenden saved Christmas
I am going to tell you a story it will be a short about how Brenden saved Christmas from the Goona named Nigel. Brenden awoke from his slumbers he felt wet he yelled out to his mum "MUM I'VE WET THE BED AGAIN" Brenden hears a gun shot. He then goes into the kitchen to make some breakfast and he see's that there is a letter on his table saying well he doesn't know because he can not read. Brenden grabs the letter runs outside too his friends Jaydens house bangs on the door not once or twice but three time oh he is so nice. "What do you want" a grouchy voice says "Jayden what does this say" Brenden replies "It says Brenden do you want to open it so I can read it too you?" Jayden says. Brenden nods his head as he opens it and hands the letter too Jayden. "Brenden, I need your help! I sent this too you since you're the only fat person I can trust. I have been talking by someone who calls their self Nigel You're my only hope Obi Wan I mean you're my only hope Goona Man love from Santa P.S I am still pissed off at you for pissing on my lap. "Brenden do you know what this means?" "Nope" Brenden replies with a big smile on his face "Damn because I don't know what it means also why don't we go talk to someone who might know" says Jayden. "Sounds good buddy" Brenden replies "Meet me back here in a 10 minutes and put some clean clothes on you smell like fucking piss." So Brenden rushes home packs his bag he then throws his skateboard on the ground and then runs off screaming because it made aloud noise which scared him. Brenden then starts walking to Jayden's home when he runs into James "HELLO JAMES MY NAME IS BRENDEN" says Brenden "Hey Brenden thanks for that infomation anyway where you heading?" replies James "Oh I got this letter from Santa about something I am heading to Jaydens to try to figure out what it means" says Brenden "Did you try talking Tom?" says James "I know we will go to Tom's bye James" says Brenden "Letter from Santa maybe I should go and jew things up Oh wait I forgot I'm not jewish damn that messes up that plan oh I will follow him and go where I know I am not wanted" says James The boys meet up at Toms where Cody is there doing Science with Tom. "HEY TOM AND CODY MY NAME IS BRENDEN" "Brenden stand back we're dealing with science stuff that could be really sciency just hold on we will be able to help you after this" says Cody A giant portal open Cody puts his hand through the portal and pulls out a can of Pepsi Max "Now Tom we will not have to get up too get a drink thanks to this here Portal gun©" says Cody Brenden hands Tom the letter "You have to go to the north pole to save Santa Because he is being held by a Goona named Nigel here I will open up a portal so you can just go there" Tom says as he shoots a portal and Brenden walks through "You should probably go with him Jayden you also Cody" Tom says Jayden and Cody walk through the portal as it's about to shut James jumps through the portal "Hey guys" says James "Awww fuck what are you doing here?" says Jayden "I followed you so I can get on Santa's nice list" says James with a smirk on his face. "Brenden help me I am over here hurry" Brenden runs over towards the sound he then see's a big brown thing on the floor he sticks his finger in it and sticks it in his mouth "That's poo" he says as he sticks his finger back and takes another taste. "What is red white and is covered in shit that's right it's Santa" says Nigel as he climbs out of the toilet Brenden licks his lips "You look tasty" says Brenden. Brenden runs up to Nigel and licks his face Nigel pushes Brenden away Brenden starts crying "WAHWAHWAH WHY DID YOU HURT ME WAHWAH" Brenden whales. "I have a idea" Cody pulls down his pants and crushes Nigel under his huge cock "Fuck this is so gross why did I do this" Cody says "Now where is Santa?" says James "Why should I tell you aren't even here to save him you're just here to try to get onto his good list Brenden come here" says Nigel Brenden walks closer towards him and puts his head next to Nigels mouth "Why did Santa send a 18 year old too save him if you want to see Santa again you will have to ..." "Nigel? Nigel? NIGEL? ARE YOU THERE?" Says Brenden "He's dead I could feel it under my cock" says Cody as he wipes shit off his cock Brenden starts to cry on Nigel the Goona starts to was off him Brenden under the goona Brenden see's a Big white beard "You did it Brenden I know you could of did it" says Santa "NOW what do you kids? I mean MEN want for Christmas? Except you James you're a faggot let's all go to my sleigh you stay here James though" says Santa The lads head to the sleigh with Santa "You can have these" Santa hands Brenden, Cody and Jayden presents "You can open it early if you want I won't mind" says Santa. Wow now wasn't that a good story. Brenden found out that his mum killed her self but he didn't mind since he got what he wanted for Christmas Cody got home and washed the shit off his cock Jayden didn't do much too help but still got rewarded Tom went back to his home planet. James froze to death in the north pole. Luke wanted to be in this story but we couldn't handle his shit.